List of Marvel Comics characters: G
---- G-Type G-Type is a member of the Imperial Guard in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Grant Morrison and Igor Kordey, first appeared in New X-Men #124. Within the context of the stories, G-Type is an alien with telepathy. ---- Gabriel the Devil Hunter Gadget Gaea Gaia ---- Galacta * Galacta ---- Galactus * Galactus ---- Galadriel Galaxy Master ---- Gambit * Gambit ---- Gamesmaster ---- Gamiel the Manipulator Gamiel the Manipulator is a Celestial in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Eric Powell, appeared in Marvel Monsters: Devil Dinosaur #1 (December, 2005). Within the context of the stories, Gamiel is a young Celestial tasked with watching over Earth alongside Devron the Experimenter. ---- Gammenon the Gatherer Gammenon the Gatherer is a Celestial in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in The Eternals #4 (October 1976). Within the context of the stories, Gammenon is the Celestial tasked with collecting samples of all life forms present on a planet during a Celestial Host and is present during at least the First and Fourth Hosts to visit Earth. He then turns these over to Jemiah the Analyzer. Other versions of Gammenon The character has been established as a recurring element in Marvel's in-story cosmology and has appeared in various alternate reality stories and titles such as Earth X and "Living Planet" arc published in Exiles vol. 2, #52 - 53 (November - December 2004). ---- Gamora * Gamora * Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan (Earth-7528) ---- Ganymede Ganymede is a fictional extraterrestrial superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. Her first appearance was Silver Surfer Vol. 3 #80. Ganymede is the last surviving member of a race of warrior women known as the Spinsterhood, a group which was formed with the sole purpose of destroying the cosmic being known as Tyrant. After a centuries long cyrogenic sleep, she awakened to find Tyrant's servants kidnapping powerful cosmic entities in order to drain their powers for their master's own ends. Mistaking Silver Surfer for a minion of Tyrant, Ganymede attacked him and the two fought until Tyrant's minions ambushed and kidnapped them both. Ganymede, along with Tyrant's other hostages, Silver Surfer, Terrax, Morg, Beta Ray Bill, Gladiator and Jack of Hearts escaped their imprisonment and attacked Tyrant together, only to fail miserably. Galactus arrived and ended the battle. After that, those involved went their separate ways except for Ganymede, who decided to stay with Jack of Hearts to help nurse him back to health after his selfless sacrifice that freed his fellow captives. Ganymede and Jack of Hearts had a few adventures together, wherein they struck up a romantic relationship. Jack of Hearts would later become a member of the Avengers. Ganymede, however, has been absent from any comic tales for about 10 years. ---- Gardener Mac Gargan * (Scorpion, Venom) Gargantua Gargantus Gargouille ---- Gargoyle * Gargoyle ---- Garokk Garrett, Delroy Garrett, Jeffrey ---- Sean Garrison Sean Garrison is a psychologist and mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Nunzio Defilippis, Christina Weir, and Keron Grant, first appeared in New Mutants vol. 2, #4 (October 2003). Within the context of the stories, Sean Garrison is the unknowing father of Laurie Collins and a mutant who can manipulate others' emotions with pheromones. He uses this power to seduce Gail Collins, but when she becomes pregnant with Laurie, the presence of his DNA inside her makes Gail immune to his power, and she breaks up with him.New Mutants vol. 2 #11 (June 2004) Garrison becomes a well known psychologist and mutant proponent. He later becomes the psychologist working with Kevin Ford. Other versions of Sean Garrison A character based on Sean Garrison appeared in the alternate reality story arc "House of M". ---- Gatecrasher Gateway Gath, Kulan Gauntlet Gauntlet Gavel Gayle Watson Gaza Gazelle Gazer ---- Geatar Geatar is a villainous alien in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jim Starlin and Ron Lim, first appeared in Silver Surfer vol 3 #38 in 1990. Within the context of the stories, Geatar spends most of his career serving the space pirate Nebula.Avengers #244-249''Silver Surfer'' vol 3 #38 (June 1990) This relationship ends when Nebula betrays and abandons him.Silver Surfer vol 3 #77 Geatar briefly works for Nebula's supposed grandfather Thanos,Secret Defenders #11 but that ends when he is once more betrayed and abandoned.Secret Defenders#14 Geatar in other media Geatar appeared in the Silver Surfer TV series voiced by Howard Jerome. ---- Geb Geb is a member of the Heliopolitans in the Marvel Universe. The character, based on the Geb of Egyptian mythology, was created by Bill Mantlo and John Buscema, and first appeared in Thor #241 (November 1975). Within the context of the stories, the character is the husband of Nut, and father of Isis, Osiris, and Seth. Geb is the Egyptian god of the Earth. ---- Geiger Geirrodur Geist Geldoff Gemini Gene Dogs * (Marvel UK) Genesis Genis-Vell ---- Genosha Genosha Gentle Michael Gerdes Ghan Ghaur ---- Annie Ghazikhanian Annie Ghazikhanian is a fictional nurse who worked with the X-Men. She first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #411, and was created by Chuck Austen and Ron Garney. When the X-Man Havok is found in a comatose state, she is assigned to his care. Despite Havok's only real reaction being an energetic appreciation of the sunlight, she develops romantic feelings towards him. When the X-Men discover he is still alive (as he was presumed dead), Cyclops, Alex' brother, comes to collect him. Annie and her son soon move in. While Annie is a normal human, her son, Carter Ghazikhanian, is a mutant. Annie has some anti-mutant prejudices, but she tries getting over them. She developed a personal friendship with the X-Man Northstar, and kept secret his romantic feelings for Iceman. She is seen many times administering to wounded X-Men. When Havok wakes from his coma he pursues a relationship with Annie, even after becoming engaged to Polaris. Havok later leaves Polaris at the wedding altar, further damaging the woman's already-shaky mental state. He and Annie have a romantic relationship (despite her occasional flirts with Iceman) until she leaves the mansion. She fears for her son's safety because of supervillain attacks upon the mansion. ---- Carter Ghazikhanian Carter Ghazikhanian is a fictional mutant character in the Marvel Comics Universe. His first appearance was in Uncanny X-Men #411, created by Chuck Austen and Ron Garney. Carter is the son of Annie Ghazikhanian, the former nurse at the Xavier Institute. Since their move to the school, Carter struck up a friendship with the young aquatic mutant Sammy, alias the Squidboy. When Carter tries to help Alex Summers, the X-Man known as Havok, from his coma, something strange occurs which rendered Carter unconscious. His consciousness became ensnared by the essence of the evil counterpart of Havok from the Mutant X universe, but Carter and the real Alex were rescued by Professor X. After the rescue, the Professor indicates he wants to talk to Annie about Carter's father, whose identity has yet to be revealed. Annie later took him away from the Xavier Institute when she found it a too dangerous place for him. During their exit from the facilities, the new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants led by the ex-Acolyte Exodus, attack the Institute. One of the Brotherhood's many victims is Sammy. Carter telepathically detects Sammy's brutal death. Also, while they leave, the Astral projection of an undetermined person is shown next to Carter's face. Annie seems unaware of this projection. Carter's dialogue and expression at this time hint that he is under the control of this individual. The projection was later revealed by Austen as the intended return of Cassandra Nova, but on his departure from the books, the storyline was dropped. Carter Ghazikhanian is a mutant who possesses both telepathic and telekinetic abilities. The full extent of Carter's powers, however, are still undetermined. Other versions In X-Men: The End Carter is depicted as a deeply traumatized child, possibly as a result of the deaths of both his mother and Havok, and spends his time in an almost autistic state. His powers have evolved to the point of being able to create solid psionic constructs, as he is seen playing in a castle he created. He is killed, along with most of the student body, when Skrulls invade the mansion. ---- Ghost ---- Ghost Girl Ghost Girl is an alias used by multiple superheroes in the Marvel Universe. Lili Stephens Ghost Girl (Lili Stephens) is a fictional mutant superhero in the Marvel Universe. She was created by Steve Seagle & Scott Clark, and first appeared in Alpha Flight vol. 2 #2. Ghost Girl is a former member of the superhero team Alpha Flight. Department H call her a "Legacy" case, but they never explained what that means. She possesses the ability to "phase" or literally pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. Being intangible she becomes invulnerable to physical attacks. It's unknown if she has the skill with phasing as Shadowcat does. Her powers were never explained; it may be assumed she uses the same process Shadowcat does. Ghost Girl can also use her intangible body to create gateways through solid objects for others to use. She has created pathways for Puck and Flex to pass through her, and doing so tickles her. ---- Ghost Girl (Crusaders) Ghost Girl is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. She first appeared in Invaders #14-15 (March–April 1977), and was created by Roy Thomas and Frank Robbins. During World War II, Ghost Girl was a member of the Crusaders. She was a Scottish girl who was given a machine which could refract light so as to make herself appear to be a meter away from where she really was. She later abandoned the machine after the belt that powered it was destroyed and she learned of its Nazi origins. ---- Ghost Maker Ghost Rider Ghost Rider Ghost Rider Ghost Rider 2099 * (Marvel 2099) Ghoul ---- Giant-Man Giant-Man is an alias used by multiple superheroes in the Marvel Universe. ---- Gibbon Gibborim Gideon Gregory Gideon Giganto Gigantus Gilded Lily ---- Gin Genie Gin Genie (Rebecca "Beckah" Parker) is a fictional mutant superhero in the Marvel Universe. She was created by Peter Milligan and Mike Allred, and her first appearance was in X-Force #116 (July 2001). Gin Genie is already a well-established superhero when she first appears in the pages of X-Force with her teammates. There is tension, as U-Go Girl states that 'being a fan' of Gin Genie is similar to posting one's Alcoholics Anonymous records on the Internet. Her first shown mission with the group is to North Africa. They battle drug-addled tribesmen who are attempting to overthrow the local government. During the mission, Genie's teammate Sluk dies in a tank explosion. Genie herself gets a low performance rating, as her alcohol mixing produces dangerous tremors. Later at home, she gets performance anxiety. Plazm uses her powers to help calm her down. She is also shown worrying about her skin and how it would look for TV. X-Force's main leader, Coach arranges for a mission that would gain lots of publicity, easily. Or so he says. The manufactured boy band 'Boys R Us' has been taken hostage in the Sonic TV studios, set deep in the city. Already, one of them has been killed. The terrorists, who just want money, are deemed perfect adversaries. The team teleports in and all is going as planned until a helicopter gunship opens fire. Genie, the terrorists, the hostages and most of X-Force all die. The only survivors are Anarchist and U-Go Girl. The latter sends the copter crew plunging to their deaths. Beckah could project energy to create tremors within the ground. There was some indication that alcohol helped or increased her powers. ---- Sharon Ginsberg Gladiator Gladiator Gladiatrix ---- Glamor Glamor is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. She first appeared in The Vision and the Scarlet Witch #4 (Jan 1986), and was created by Steve Englehart and Richard Howell. The character subsequently appeared in Witches #1-2 (August 2004). Glynis Zarkov and her husband Ilya Zarkov lived in the quiet town of Leonia, when the Vision and Scarlet Witch came to live there. When the superheroes moved to the town, local bigots burned down their house. Determined to stay in the town, they bought another house. The Zarkov’s befriended and helped the superheroes, fearing that they might become targets too. During the 2004 storyline Witches, Glamor was attacked by a demon called a Hellphyr and went into a coma. She has not been seen since. As Glamor, Glynis has the ability to control the density of her body’s molecules, either increasing or decreasing her mass much as the Vision can do. By reducing her mass, Glamor can become intangible. She also has the ability to separate her body into segments without harm to herself, and rejoin the segments to regain her normal form. Glamor received an entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #5. ---- Heather Glenn Glob Glob Herman Glom ---- Gloom Gloom is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in X-Treme X-Men #20 (2003). Nothing is known of Gloom's life before his appearance at the Xavier Institute. He was one of the many mutants who enrolled in Xavier's school after he outed himself worldwide as a mutant. He used his powers on both Bishop and Sage when they were "trespassing" on school grounds against Emma Frost's will.X-Men vol. 2, #157 He was revealed to have lost his powers due to the Scarlet Witch's Decimation.New Avengers #18 Gloom could release a nerve-dampening darkness that temporarily disables another person’s ability to see. Other characters named Gloom There is also an unrelated character named Gloom, who is a member of the race of Deviants. ---- Glorian Glowworm Gnatman ---- GoGo Tomago GoGo Tomago (Leiko Tanaka) is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics Universe. She was created by Scott Lobdell and Gus Vasquez, and her first appearance was in Sunfire & Big Hero 6 #1. She is known as the hothead of Big Hero 6. Tough-talking and mean-spirited, it has been alluded to that GoGo was released from prison in order to join Big Hero 6. GoGo is not very fond of anybody when it comes down to it, not even her own team mates. She feels that the beautiful Honey Lemon is always treated better than her. GoGo transforms her body into an explosive ball of energy which is able to be projected at vast speeds. To activate this power, however, she must utter her name. GoGo Tomago in other media GoGo Tomago will appear in the 2014 animated film Big Hero 6. ---- Goblin Queen ---- Goblyn Goblyn (Goblyn Dean) is a fictional mutant character in the Marvel Comics universe. She first appeared in Alpha Flight #48 (July 1987), and was created by Bill Mantlo and Terry Shoemaker. The character subsequently appears in Alpha Flight #53-62 (December 1987-September 1988), #64-71 (November 1988-June 1989), #82 (March 1990), #109-112 (June–September 1992), and #120 (May 1993). One of a pair of fraternal twins, before birth, it was revealed that Goblyn was a mutant and would be of monstrous appearance. Her parents decided that for her own good she would be aborted. Sensing the danger, her sister Laura used her own mutant ability to send Goblyn to another dimension where she would be safe. Later Laura would return her to Earth, where they would both become involved with Alpha Flight. Goblyn received an entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Update '89 #3. ---- Goddess ---- Godzilla * Godzilla * Godzilla Squad ---- Gog John Gold ---- Goldballs ---- Goldbug Golddigger Golden Archer Golden Child Golden Girl Goldeneye ---- Judiah Golem Inspector Judiah Golem is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics universe. His only appearance was in Tomb of Dracula vol. 3 #4 (1991), written by Marv Wolfman. Inspector Golem works for an unnamed U.S. government agency, and deals with supernatural matters such as the return of Dracula. He seemingly has certain psychic powers, amplified by a gemstone he wears on his wrist, and claims an 87% accuracy rating at locating perpetrators of certain events. Investigating the deaths of members of a cult called The Belonging, he discovered the involvement of Dracula, but was too late to take part in the Vampire Hunters' final battle with him. He then sought out a minor mystic named Katinka in order to recruit new allies against the vampire menace. ---- Golem Goliath (Henry Pym) Goliath (Clint Barton) Goliath (Bill Foster) Goliath (Erik Josten) Mikula Golubev ---- Gomi Gomi (Alphonsus Lefszycic) is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics universe. He was created by Jo Duffy and Kerry Gammill, and his first appearance was in Fallen Angels #2 (May 1987). The character subsequently appears in Fallen Angels #3-8 (June–November 1987). Alphonsus Lefszycic gains his powers from his older brother, a researcher in bionics. His brother's initial research results in two cybernetically enhanced lobsters named "Don" and "Bill". Alphonsus' brother and his partner treat him harshly and give him the nickname "Gomi" which comes from a Japanese word meaning 'junk'. Gomi idolizes the two and at first does not realize he is being mistreated. Under pressure to produce results beyond the lobsters, the scientists experiment on Gomi himself and attempt to give him telekinetic abilities (the scientists view telekinesis as being the perfect power, but as they are also hero-geeks who idolize Marvel Girl/Phoenix, it's a little hard to work out which is cause and which is effect). When Gomi's new cybernetics produce a powerful, destructive blast, further funding for the project is denied. Gomi steals the lobsters, to save them from being eaten, and runs away. It soon turns out Gomi has a psychic link with the lobsters. Gomi eventually joins the Fallen Angels, a team of adolescent mutant heroes that were a spin-off from the New Mutants team, and their adventures take him out of this dimension entirely. Gomi suffers a tragedy when the team enlists the red tyrannosaurus Devil Dinosaur and his ape-like companion Moon-Boy. Devil Dinosaur accidentally steps on Don, killing him. Despite this, Gomi sticks with the team, later assisting them in battling an alien organization who wishes to capture mutants to jumpstart their race's evolution. Gomi was considered as a "potential recruit" for the Initiative program, according to Civil War: Battle Damage Report. Gomi is a cyborg telekinetic with limited ability to move objects with his mind. He most often manifested this ability with a concussive blast as a solid beam of uni-directional force. This blast was easily capable of hurling grown men considerable distances and damaging property. His genetically engineered bionic lobsters Don and Bill both possessed exceptional strength, endurance, and stamina far beyond that of standard crustaceans, and even that of normal humans. Gomi received an entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Update '89 #3. ---- Vin Gonzales Googam Goom Gorgeous George Gorgilla Gorgolla Gorgon Gorgon Delphyne Gorgon Gorilla Girl Gorilla-Man Gorr Gosamyr Gothic Lolita Grand Director Grandmaster ---- Grand Vizier ---- Gloria Grant * Glory Grant ---- Grappler The Grappler is an enemy of She-Hulk in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by David Anthony Kraft and Mike Vosburg, first appeared in Savage She-Hulk #18 (July 1981). Within the context of the stories, Grappler became a master of leverage, both in a physical and financial sense, when advised to study leverage as a youth. He carried a flexible steel rod used as a battle staff, the blunt end of which contained a coil of cable which can be used to entangle an opponent, or serve as a cable to be reeled in. He also used a radio-controlled plane for transportation. His attempt to put leverage to criminal use by stealing an armored car filled with gold is halted by She-Hulk. Later, the Grappler tries to steal coutroom files in order to gain blackmail material. He again confronts She-Hulk, and in his attempt to escape, almost kills her father. She-Hulk creates a shockwave that stuns and stops him. The Grappler is approached by the villain Firebrand to meet at the "Bar With No Name", to discuss the Scourge of the Underworld, who has been killing villains. The Grappler joins with several other villains at the facility. However, the bartender is the Scourge, who kills everyone. ---- Grasshopper Graviton Gravity Graymalkin Great Beasts Great Gambonnos Artemus Greel Green Green Goblin (Harry Osborn) Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Green Goblin (Normie Osborn) Green Goblin (Phil Urich) ---- Dawn Greenwood * Dawn Greenwood (Earth-616) ---- Emil Gregg Gremlin Grey Grey Gargoyle Grey King ---- Brian Grey Brian Grey is a member of the extended "Grey Family" in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Chris Bachalo, first appeared in The Uncanny X-Men #466 (January 2006). Within the context of the stories, Brian Grey is the brother of Doctor John Grey, and paternal uncle to Jean and Sara Grey. Before the Grey family reunion Brain and his wife Julia were planning to adopt his orphaned great-niece and nephew, Gailyn and Joey Bailey. During the "End of Greys" story arc, Brian is among the members of the Grey family killed by the Shi'ar Death Commandos for having Jean Grey's genome. ---- Elaine Grey Elaine Grey is a member of the extended "Grey Family" in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in X-Men #5 (May 1964). Within the context of the stories, Elaine Grey is the mother of Jean Grey and the wife of John Grey. During the Inferno storyline, she and her husband are temporarily transformed into demons by the Goblyn Queen. After the death of her daughter, Sara, she and Doctor Grey take in and care for their grandchildren, Gailyn and Joey Bailey. During the "End of Greys" story arc, Elaine is the last member of the Grey family to be killed by the Shi'ar Death Commandos. Surviving the initial attack under the protection by both Rachel Summers and Psylocke, she watches the death of her entire family. She denounces Rachel as being her granddaughter and wishes that her daughter Jean had never been born before dying from an optic blast from Black Cloak. Elaine Grey in other media The character of Elaine Grey has been adapted for appearances in two of the animated television shows and one of the feature films based on the X-Men franchise. *''X-Men'' episodes including "The Dark Phoenix Saga (Part 3): The Dark Phoenix" and "The Dark Phoenix Saga (Part 4): The Fate of the Phoenix". *''X-Men: Evolution'' episodes in non-speaking cameos. *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' played by Desiree Zurowski in a prologue of the film. ---- Jean Grey * Jean Grey (Wikipedia) * Jean Grey (Earth-TRN240) ---- John Grey John Grey is a history professor and member of the extended "Grey Family" in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in X-Men #5 (May 1964). Within the context of the stories, John Grey is the father Jean Grey and husband of Elaine Grey. He was portrayed as a history professor employed at Bard College in Annandale-on-Hudson. After the death of his daughter, Sara, he and Elaine take in and care for their grandchildren, Gailyn and Joey Bailey. During the "End of Greys" story arc, Doctor Grey is the first of his extended family to be killed by the Shi'ar Death Commandos. Other versions of John Grey Characters based on John Grey have appeared in various X-Men stories that are set outside the standard Marvel continuity. *X-Men: The End features an alternate future of the X-Men in which Doctor Grey is still alive. *In the Ultimate Marvel continuity Professor Grey appears in various issues of Ultimate X-Men and in Ultimate War #2. Within this continuity he and his wife place Jean into a mental institution at a young age as her telepathy manifests. In a later appearance it is stated that he can recognize the feeling of telepathic scanning. John Grey in other media The character of John Grey has been adapted for appearances in two of the animated television shows and one of the feature films based on the X-Men franchise. *''X-Men: Evolution'' episodes in non-speaking cameos. *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' episodes as an old friend of Charles Xavier. *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' in a prologue of the film. ---- Nate Grey ---- Sara Grey Sara Grey is a member of the extended "Grey Family" in the Marvel Universe. Created by Chris Claremont and John Byrne, she first appeared in X-Men #136 (August 1980). Within the context of the stories, Sara Grey is the elder sister of Jean Grey, wife of Paul Bailey, and mother of Gailyn and Joey Bailey. Throughout her appearances she was portrayed as a firm believer in the mutant cause. This was became a significant plot point during the "Dark Phoenix Saga" when she reminds Jean of the promise she made when her sister went off to the Xavier Institute, that if Jean would use her powers to help save people, Sara would love her no matter what had happened. Sara goes missing after Jean's resurrection. While the X-Men believe that one of many mutant-hating groups are responsible, she had been absorbed by the Phalanx into its system. She is eventually found by Banshee, but the rescue comes too late to save her. Sara Grey in other media The character of Sara Grey has appeared in non-speaking cameos in two of the animated television shows based on the X-Men franchise. *''X-Men'' episodes "The Dark Phoenix Saga (Part 3): The Dark Phoenix" and "The Dark Phoenix Saga (Part 4): The Fate of the Phoenix". *''X-Men: Evolution'' episodes including "On Angel's Wings". ---- Greystone Devlin Greystone is a fictional Māori character in the Marvel Universe, who was part of the second incarnation of X-Factor. He was created by Howard Mackie, and first appeared in X-Factor #140. Greystone is from the same alternate future as Bishop, Archer, Fixx, and Shard. He is a member of the Xavier Underground Enforcers (XUE), a rogue branch of the Xavier's Security Enforcers (XSE) who wanted to travel back in time and change their future. When he was a child, Greystone lived with his mother in a type of mutant concentration camp. As part of their punishment, each prisoner was required to have an "M" branded over their right eye to outwardly signify their status as a mutant. During his branding process by an evil man named Micah, Greystone panicked and—due to the large amount of stress—manifested his mutant power years before the traditional onset at puberty. This resulted in him breaking the machine (leaving him with only a partial brand), and trying to break out with his mother. Micah shot and killed her and was about to kill Greystone too if not for the incitement of the Summers Rebellion which ultimately led to mutant freedom. However, this was not as grand as it seemed, for Greystone became an orphan and a street urchin outside the confines of the camp. Upon discovering that Shard was in the present, the X.U.E. managed to travel back in time due to the psionic link Fixx created between the members of the X.U.E. which Shard was also a member of, and inhabited the bodies of three recently deceased people. Greystone inhabited the body of the adolescent teen Brian Young. While looking in the newspaper one day, Greystone happens to see the picture of a young boy named Micah. He immediately recognizes him as the same Micah who murdered his mother and concocts a plan to murder the child, thus averting his future and his mother's death. He, along with Fixx and Archer, track down the boy and Greystone tries to kill him. Archer and Fixx convince him that it is unethical to condemn the child for crimes he has not yet committed and the trio leaves. They had tried to change the future but instead ended up joining X-Factor. Greystone slowly developed temporal insanity, believing that his mission was accomplished, and he could go home to a better world and be reunited with his mother, who might theoretically be alive. In an attempt to return to his own time, Greystone built a flying time machine, but due to shoddy craftmanship and unsound theories, the craft exploded, seemingly killing Greystone and Havok, who was attempting to stop him. Greystone can increase his body mass, density, durability, stamina and strength exponentially but at a price: the bigger he gets, the more deformed and horrific-looking he becomes. Greystone can appear as his host body or in his original body—humorously a small, white child—also carrying the memories from both bodies. ---- Griffin ---- Benjamin Grimm *Thing (Ben Grimm) Wikipedia ---- Grim Hunter Grim Reaper Grindhouse Gripes Grizzly Grog the God-Crusher ---- Grogg Grogg is a fictional monster character from the Marvel Universe who first appeared in Strange Tales #83 (April 1961). Grogg is a giant who possesses super-strength, can fly and also breathe flames. He lived below the surface of the former Soviet Union but was revived and freed by atomic bomb testing under Colonel Vorcutsky. Grogg pursued all those involved with testing and fought off communists. He then relocated to Earth's moon but later returned to Earth. Miklos Kozlov, a scientist/political prisoner sabotaged the Soviet's plan to build a military base on Mars by tricking Grogg into entering their ship, Kozlov escaped using a smoke screen, leaving Grogg captured and trapped where he was allegedly sent to Mars. Through unknown means he returned to Earth and was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. where he was placed in that organization's Paranormal Containment Unit. Other characters named Grogg There was another Grogg who appeared in Avengers #328-331. It was from the Dimension of Exile and a then-ally of Ngh the Unspeakable. It was a large and super-strong creature. ---- Gronk Groot * Groot Grotesk * Grotesk ---- Groundhog Groundhog (Sean Bernard) is a fictional superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. He was created by Scott Lobdell, and his first appearance was in Alpha Flight Special #1. Sean Bernard was once a Vancouver police officer. He was ambushed by some of his fellow officers once he reported them to internal affairs for drug trafficking. Saved by Wolverine, Sean was soon taken into the custody of Department H and trained as one of their agents. This is where he met James Hudson, the original Guardian. James gave Sean a battlesuit, the Groundhog suit (that was originally intended for the purpose of terraforming) and Sean was inducted into The Flight (the precursor to Alpha Flight). He meets Stitch, who takes an instant liking to him. After their first mission against Egghead in which his teammate Saint Elmo dies, Sean gives up heroics and leaves the Flight upset at the fact that most of its team members were lunatics and untrained fighters. He returned to the Vancouver Police where no murder charges were brought up. From there, he watched as the Alpha Flight team was introduced. Groundhog possesses no powers beyond being in fit physically condition. The Weapon Alpha prototype armor he wore possessed several abilities including flight, enhanced strength, and the ability to fire electro-magnetic blasts from the glove units. ---- Growing Man Grundroth Gruning Guardian ---- Guardians of the Galaxy *''Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-616) ---- Guardsman Elizabeth Guthrie * (see also Amazon) Jebediah Guthrie ---- Samuel Guthrie *''Samuel Guthrie (Earth-616) ---- Gypsy Moth ---- Henry Peter Gyrich * Henry Peter Gyrich ---- References Marvel Comics characters: G, List of